


To Crave the Touch of A Woman

by Aerilon452



Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: A/U, Complete, Dark Corner, F/M, Lust, Need, Tenderness, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 23:52:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12544096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerilon452/pseuds/Aerilon452
Summary: Bek and Tyr have been resolving the tension between them, but one night, Tyr comes to Beka with a simple craving.





	To Crave the Touch of A Woman

The Eureka Maru was silent save for the grunting, moaning, and gasping going on in a dark corner of the engine room. Tyr Anasazi, out of Victoria by Barbarossa had Beka Valentine restrained, her hands tied above her head. He held her hips firmly, powering in and out of her, striving to bring them both to release. His mind told him that this was wrong, she was a human after all; a former flash junkie. His body, on the other hand, craved her like an addiction. He had to have her, had to be buried inside her. Tyr thrust inside her once more, feeling her inner muscles clamping down on him, triggering his orgasm. They came together, moaning in unison. It took all his will power to hold himself inside her.

Beka rested her forehead against the bulkhead of her ship. Her whole body was one quivering nerve. Her thighs quaked with the effort to stay standing, and for once she was glad to have her wrists bound above her head. Behind her, Tyr was still inside her and his body was a sweaty weight against her back. One of his hands reached up and loosened her bonds. His left arm slipped around her waist, anchoring her to him. When the ropes released, they fell to the deck. The sudden change tore a cry from her, sending another sharp wave of pleasure through her. Tyr was hard again, and she wasn’t ready for their tryst to be over.

Tyr lay back on the deck, letting Beka take the dominant position. She took him inside her again, drawing a growl of pure male satisfaction from him. Beka didn’t wait. She started to ride him hard and fast. He sat up placing his left hand on the deck to keep himself propped up, and his right hand covered her breast, feeling the beat of her racing heart. She didn’t slow her pace. If anything, she moved faster. He knew he wouldn’t last long, not so soon after their last release. 

Beka tangled her fingers in Tyr’s dread locks. Without thinking about the gesture, she closed her lips over his, silencing her loud moans of pleasure. His hard length filled her to the brim, touching every nerve, and stoking the flames of her desire. She ground down on him, rotating her hips. Beka wanted to feel every molecule in her body exploding in ecstasy. Her hips jerked, another orgasm blinded her. She screamed into his mouth. His roar of release filled her as sure as his genetic material was.

Tyr fell back, his chest rising and fall with his effort to breathe. Beka collapsed over him, with his arms automatically came around her to keep her where she was. He doubted he could move even if his legs were capable of holding him upright. This time his manhood remained sated. Each time they met like this, their hunger was harder and hard to quiet. He needed her more than he wanted to breathe. He wanted her body more than any other woman in the galaxy.

Idly, Beka stroked her finger back and forth over Tyr’s right nipple. She was hoping she would regain some sense of motor control, enough for her to walk. As much as she loved spending time with him, naked, and alone; she needed a shower. Knowing their luck, Dylan would call them any minute to come to Command, and she didn’t know if she had the power to make there on her own two legs. Tyr knew how to make her legs feel like jelly. That thought had her chuckling.

“Are you as bone deep weary as I am?” Tyr asked, stroking his right index finger up and down her spine. 

“Hmmm…” Beka mumbled against his chest. “You do know how to screw me six ways from Sunday.” She was being crass, she knew it. Her mind was incapable of being eloquent at the moment. Crude was all she could manage.

“As long as you’re satisfied…” Tyr replied. He always enjoyed her antiquated euphemisms. They were more endearing than the ones Harper spouted on an hourly basis.

Beka propped her hands on his chest, pushing herself up to look at him, “More than I ever thought any man could.” 

“Beka, Tyr, report to command.”

Beka laughed, sitting up she placed her hands on her head. She still had Tyr inside her, but Dylan needed them on Command. Her movement had his length twitching to life. “As much as I want to play, we do have day jobs, Weapons Officer Anasazi.” 

Tyr only growled. 

“But, before we go…” Beka smirked. 

“A shower,” Tyr said knowingly. He had just enough strength to stand, and pick her up.

 

COMMAND:

 

The doors behind Dylan opened. He turned to find Beka walking onto Command with a towel in her hand rubbing it over her head. “Forty-five minutes ago, I called you up here,” Dylan said, a slight edge to his voice. “What took you so long?”

Beka scoffed, tossing the towel aside. “I was making much needed repairs to the Maru after all the damage inflicted on her by the Magog world ship. I was sweaty, greasy, and disgusting. Not that presentable, really. I took a shower, so shoot me…” It was a plausible lie that she could see Dylan was buying. Of course, she wasn’t going to tell him that she and Tyr were having lots of sex in her engine room. 

“Don’t tempt me,” Dylan chuckled, shaking his finger at Beka. She just made a face at him.

Outside, Tyr lurked listening to Dylan and Beka. She was a convincing liar when she needed to be. One thing was certain, his body still tingled from the feeling of her. It boggled his mind. Beka was a human, genetically inferior to him, and yet, he craved her. Even now, the scent of her filled his lungs pulling him from his spot.

Dylan saw Tyr join them, “What took you so long?”

“I was working out…” Tyr shrugged. He offered no other explanation as he walked over to the tactical station. “You summoned us here, sir, but from what I can see, we are not threatened nor are were about to be.”

“Yeah, so what’s the rush?” Beka asked stepping up next to Tyr at the station he was manning. She could feel the raw intensity he exuded bleeding into her back. It made her excited.

“I’ve been invited to Terra Zed to join in talks about joining the Common Wealth,” Dylan answered. “I’ll be taking the Maru rather than the Andromeda.”

“When were you going to clear taking the Maru with me, her Captain…?” Beka asked indignantly. 

“Right now,” Dylan answered.

“Why wouldn’t you want your war ship with you?” Beka asked, gentler this time. Not that she minded being in charge of the Andromeda Ascendant, but the Maru was her home. She got more than a little nervous when the ship was out of her sight. 

“I don’t want them to know I’m coming. The Mau is smaller, and easier to disguise,” Dylan explained. “Am I sensing a problem here, Beka?”

“No, no…. just getting all the details.” Beka replied. Good thing she had set the air recycling system to intake new air before she left. By the time Dylan set foot on the Maru, the smell of raw, passionate sex would be gone. 

“So… I can take the Maru?” Dylan asked, feeling confused.

“Sure, have fun talking to isolationist’s,” Beka said, waving. “Make good choices.” Dylan only grumbled as he strolled by her.

 

NIGHT:

 

The rest of the day was quiet. Harper stayed in the machine shop, tinkering to his hearts delight. Trance was in medical cataloguing and updating the medical texts. Rev had taken time for prolonged meditation. Tyr had stayed on Command with Beka, but they spent the rest of the duty shift in silence. Then, it was time to turn evening operations over to Andromeda. She was fine with that too, because she was exhausted. 

Beka walked into her quarters, and immediately kicked off her boots. Then came her holster where she removed her force lance, setting it on the small nightstand next to her bed. After that, Beka peeled off her skin tight black short sleeved shirt, tossing it in a pile with other shirts, and then undid the button of her leather pants. Shedding them, she pulled on a pair of boxers, and a black tank top to sleep in. She was no sooner under the covers, the lights out, then the chime rang. 

Beka snarled in frustration as she climbed out of bed. She opened it to find Tyr standing out in the hall. Her heart skipped a beat from the sight of him. He had his dread locks braided back, his black tank top on, as well as baggy sleep pants. Tyr looked like he came to share her bed, not incite her body in a raging pyre of lust. “Did you forget to tell me something?”

Tyr swallowed. Beka could draw his attention in any of her skin-tight outfits she wore on any given day, but seeing her in shorts and a tank top had a whole other effect on him. All he did in response to her question was to hold out his hand. She placed her hand in his and squeezed, letting him know it was alright for him to come inside. 

Beka could felt the tension rising between them, like it did every time when they were alone. Except, this time, she was exhausted. She only wanted to sleep. “Did you come to play, or…?”

“I find myself with the deep desire to sleep with you in my arms,” Tyr replied.

The bottom dropped out of Beka’s stomach. He’d never said anything like that to her before. Not even after all the times they’d had sex in dark corners of the Maru. “Yeah…” she sighed. She didn’t know what else to say. Keeping her hand in his, she led him over to the bed, and doused the lights. Beka crawled into bed, lying on her side waiting for him to join her.

Tyr bunched the blankets up behind her as he stretched out next to her. Automatically, he slipped his hand under her neck and brought against him. It would be dangerous for her to sleep with her back to him. In slumber she might catch herself on his bone blades, cutting herself deeply. Fortunately for him, she rolled over and pillowed her head on his chest. They both remained silent. Before too long he felt her slip into sleep.

In the middle of the night, Beka was jolted out of sleep by another nightmare. This time the double feature consisted of the Magog invading Andromeda, and Tyr had been the first to die. She could still feel his hand in hers, his fingers squeezing hers up until the Magog finished him off. Looking to her left, she saw him in her bed, and thankfully he was still asleep. Unfortunately for her, she was going to be wide awake. So, she got out of bed, pulling the blanket with her. Beka wrapped up and went to curl up on the couch. 

Tyr woke, unsure what brought him out of sleep. Then the warmth that belonged to Beka was no longer at his side. He sat up immediately, and there he found her across the spacious XO’s quarters. Pulled from the bed, Tyr went to stand in front of her. Gently he asked, “What has driven you from the safety of your bed and the comfort of my arms?”

“Nightmares,” Beka answered. Tyr sat by her feet, crooking his finger for her to come to him. With a smirk, she stretched out her legs and draped them over his lap. “Tonight’s double feature was the Magog attack and death of us all. I saw you die in vivid technicolor, and I could feel your hand tightening on mine. Even as you fought them, they piled on you, trying to hold you down….”

Tyr wedged himself between the back of the couch and Beka’s side. He draped his left arm across her shoulders, and draped his right arm over her waist. “You feel me? I’m right here with you, and I will be damned if I ever end up as food for the Magog.” To reassure her, he pressed his lips to her brow, and his hand cupped the back of her head.

Beka placed her hands on his chest and closed her eyes. The fear, the sadness, from the nightmare was fading the longer Tyr held onto her. He curled up with her on the wide couch, and from what she could tell, he was quite content to fall back asleep with her there. Each breathed she exhaled brought her one step closer to slumber. The last thing she remembered was feeling his lips press small kisses to her brow.

 

MORNING:

 

The holographic avatar of the Andromeda appeared in Beka Valentine’s quarters. The Captain of the Eureka Maru was thoroughly un-military and lacked any discipline that Dylan, or Andromeda, needed to run a war ship. And yet, in light of all that, she had become an integral part of the Andromeda’s day to day life. 

Andromeda did not find the First Officer curled up in bed, as she had so many other times before when she had to wake her. Instead, the avatar turned towards the couch, and found not one, but two bodies. One female and one male. Beka and Tyr. She had been wondering when the tension between them would get to an unbearable level, leaving them no other option but to do something about it. From the way they were curled up, that moment of resolution had come and gone. 

“Acting Captain Valentine, up and at em!” Andromeda called out. A dangerous growl filled the cabin, seconds before a pillow was hurled in her direction, but did no damage as it sailed right through her. Then a very feminine groan reached Andromeda’s holographic ears. “Beka, Dylan left you in charge. So… you know, be in charge.”

The last thing Beka wanted to do today was command the most powerful starship in the known universe. She wanted to stay asleep, soaking up all the warmth she could from Tyr Anasazi. “Go away…” Beka groaned. She was reluctant to roll over and glare at the holographic – intrusive -- AI. “We’re in the middle of nowhere, we’re not being threatened, eaten, or in danger from a giant world ship filled to the brim with snarling, snapping hungry Magog.” As she said the last bit, she felt Tyr tense. He’d been infested during the attack. She dropped her hand down, placing her palm against his hard abdomen, and rubbed back and forth gently in a soothing manner. 

Tyr opened his eyes to glare at the Andromeda AI. She was unfazed by the hostility in his gaze, choosing to cross her arms and purse her lips. It had been a stance he’d seen many times when she was losing patience. “Don’t you have something better to do than bothering us?”

“No,” Andromeda shook her head, “that’s the beauty of being an AI. I can do several things at once.”

“Then go do them somewhere else,” Tyr replied coldly. Andromeda glared at him a second before the avatar vanished. A few seconds later, he said to Beka, “You do realize that when Dylan returns, the ship will tell him what it saw here.” 

Beka shrugged sluggishly. “I don’t care, if you don’t…” she pulled the blanket up to her nose and was about ready to settle back down to sleep. 

Tyr instinctually wanted to argue. He should care that so much of his body craved the touch of a mere human woman. Beka was so much more than that though. She was strong, beautiful, a survivor, and had more strength than any Nietzschean he’d ever met. She’d stared down the barrel of her own death more than a few times and come out alive. Beka was more than he ever thought he would have. Finally, he said, “No, I don’t care.”

Beka released a breath she hadn’t realized she been holding while she waited to Tyr to give her confirmation. She settled back in against him and he tightened his hold on her. This was the only place she wanted to be today. Tyr held her not at all willing to let her go, and that was fine with Beka.

THE END.


End file.
